


同じ人

by darkbell



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbell/pseuds/darkbell
Summary: 七种茨x杏=转校生≠玩家ooc有称呼使用日语的さん和くん等，部分名字也使用日语
Relationships: Anzu/Saegusa Ibara
Kudos: 2





	同じ人

杏拿起手边的杯子，将里边最后一口冷掉的咖啡喝下，冰凉的液体让因为加班太久而开始有点混沌的大脑多少清醒了一些。她整个人向后仰去，伸了个懒腰后顺势就这么半躺在椅子上。

她在做完了这么一连串动作之后才后知后觉地发现办公室内已经是一片昏暗了，视线范围内唯一的光源就是自己面前的电脑屏幕里透出的这一片惨白。墙壁上挂钟的时针离10只剩下非常微小的距离了。杏在心里估算了一下，做完手头的工作大概是日期变更之后的事情了。她叹了口气，手撑着桌子站了起来，认命地拿起马克杯去茶水间泡今晚的第四杯咖啡。

反正离开这个办公室也要几个小时之后了，杏索性将自己的休息时间延长了一会。她走到了办公室的窗前。小说里的放眼望去一片霓虹灯交相辉映的场面是不存在的，这个时间点能看到的只是对面办公楼里和自己同样埋头工作的上班族。

想到这里杏也没什么欣赏风景的兴致了，虽然本来就看不到什么美景。她重新坐回了办公桌前，打开了助理帮忙整理的Trickstar接下来两个星期的日程表。

明天有一个拍摄的预定，然后是杂志社那边的采访……

后天……

杏每一条都仔细地检查着，时间是否有冲突，需要和谁沟通确认时间，偶尔在备忘录里写下几行字。就在她检查到最后几条时，原本聚精会神看着屏幕的眼睛因为看到了一行字而微微睁大——

“下周三，与Eden共同主持白色情人节主题的网络节目直播。”

已经盯着那二十多个字符多久了呢？五秒还是五分钟？脑海里一开始浮现的确实是组成Eden这个组合的四个人。但不知不觉中其中三人的身影随着心里因为这行字而泛起的波澜逐渐散去，只剩下那个会用眼镜遮掩眼底恶意，嘴边挂着虚伪笑容的紫发青年。

啊对呢，都高中毕业五六年了，已经不是少年了。

杏一边感叹一边拿起了笔，不同于之前字迹略显潦草的备注，这次她拿着笔在备忘录上一笔一划地写下了“周二晚上与摄影棚和七种茨确认时间”，就连句号都认认真真地画好，仿佛写的时间越长，这个名字代表的那个人就能和自己的交汇就能更久一些。

杏抬头看了一眼放在桌上的台历，上边有各种各样的标注，从谁的生日到Trickstar某个节目的日期。她拿起了另一只红色的笔，将刚刚检查过的日程都补充在上边。认真工作的神情一如既往，除了拿马克笔圈住下周三时，差点画到了旁边的周二那里。

周二晚上七点五十分

办公室内除了杏以外空无一人。杏绷着脸表情严肃地坐在办公桌前，坐姿是近一个月以来最端正的。她已经和手机对峙了十分钟了——虽然大概是单方面的，如果有别的员工还留在这里，大概会认为她面对的是能让Trickstar的知名度提高到可以上红＊歌会程度的项目。

她抬头看向挂钟，七点五十三分。

虽然八点这个时间仅仅是自己定下的，可是随着挂钟的滴答声，杏觉得自己的心跳也变得越来越快了，她甚至有种窒息感。为了放松自己，她深呼吸了两下。想开口说点什么，但发出的声音却是沙哑又浑浊，一想到八点就快要到了，她赶紧捧起旁边的水杯喝了两口。

喝完水后杏咳了两声，清了清喉咙。又深呼吸了一下才打开了手机的通讯录，拉到那个从上星期开始就盘旋在自己脑海里的名字，点下了旁边的通话键。

听着电话中传来的嘟声，杏发现自己的脑海里一片空白，前两天才打好的草稿因为意识到“即将和那个人说话”而被搅碎，她感觉心脏要跳出喉咙了。

那个人——七种くん的话，一定会在电话响三声内接起的——

『喂？晚上好，杏さん。』除了他的声音外，杏似乎还听到了对面敲着键盘的声音。她已经能想象到对方将笔记本放到腿上，虽然歪头用头和肩膀夹着电话听她说话，手上的动作却没有丝毫放慢。

“晚上好，七种さん。”

草稿上的第一句是这样的吗？杏已经回想不起来了。

“非常抱歉打扰到你的工作，我这次联系七种さん是想确认一下这边明天和贵社的组合共同主持直播的时间。”说实话她的脑子里还是像搅不动的浆糊一样，但这些话条件反射一般地就从嘴里说出去了。

『原来如此！不愧是杏さん呢！如此之高的职业素质实在是令我敬佩！』

“非常感谢。”杏努力地保持着平静没有波澜的语调，“我这边昨天和摄影棚沟通得到的时间是明天上午十点半，请问七种さん那边也是吗？”

『不好意思，我检查一下。』电话的那头似乎顿了一下，紧接着和七种茨的声音一起出现的还有纸张的翻动声。

杏的眉头不禁微微皱起，七种茨不会是连第二天要参加的活动开始时间都记不住的人。

『不好意思，杏さん。这边和摄影棚约定好的时间是明天的十一点。』七种茨的声音不复刚刚的轻松。

不好的预感成真的那一瞬间，因为和七种茨有了联系而产生的动摇就像是退潮时的海水般迅速退去。杏空着的另一只手迅速地伸向了自己的包，翻找着上边写有摄影棚负责人联系电话的手账。

“明白了，我现在马上联系摄影棚。那么待会再打扰七种さん。”

挂断电话后，杏用自己最快的速度翻到了负责人的电话。而打通对方电话的时间——与刚刚七种茨接起电话的速度对比，漫长到让杏忍不住“啧”了一声。好不容易接通之后，在对方夹杂着至少十句以上道歉的话中，杏终于拿到了正确的时间——明天早上十点半。

结束对话后杏长吁了一口气，她往后一躺就瘫在了椅子上。可是这个动作维持了还不到十秒，她就猛地弹坐起来，一把抓起了桌上的手机打开锁屏。等她自己完全反应过来时，她的手已经把手机放在耳边了。

稍微任性一点点，大概也是能被原谅的吧。电话被接通的瞬间，杏在心底这么祈祷着。

『喂？杏さん？』

“非常抱歉打扰七种さん的工作了。我刚刚和那边的负责人联系好了，对方确定时间是明天早上十点半。”

『那真是太感谢杏さん了，如果不是杏さん您的联系，明天Eden就要出现迟到这种低级错误了！』如果不是和七种茨相处过，听着他现在的声音，杏大概会觉得自己于对方是有什么大恩大德。而且她也不相信七种茨和摄影棚的负责人在被自己联系之后，不会去与对方沟通时间问题。

是啊，她其实知道哪怕自己不打这通电话，他们最后也不会有任何的问题。只是……

『杏さん，我能提一个问题吗？』

“啊、可以的，请问！”思绪被打断的杏一边回答，一边努力平复着自己的慌张。

『以杏さん的立场，杏さん没有这么做的必要。那么为什么您还是要帮忙呢？』

这是意料之中的问题，毕竟七种茨这个人是个功利主义者，他做每一件事前都会计算好能得到的利益。而这样的他会对自己的行为产生疑问是非常正常的，只是杏有点疑惑，直接将这个问题问出口不太像他一贯的行事风格。

但她还是给出了她为此准备的答案：“七种さん应该不会记得，在Trickstar刚刚出道时接到的节目里，因为我没有和节目组沟通好的失误导致出现了一些问题，当时七种さん帮助了我。”

那时的自己只是一个刚从学校毕业没多久的新手制作人，面对从未遇到过的问题她慌了手脚。加上失去了“因为还是个学生所以可以被原谅”这个盾牌，毫不留情的斥责声砸下来时她眼圈都红了，只能一味地鞠躬道歉。

而这时出现的就是因为其他工作出现在摄影棚里的七种茨。

听杏说了原委之后，七种茨在节目组和她之间帮忙协调了很久，最后还算圆满地解决了问题。

『原来以前还有这样的事情发生过，所以杏さん是在还人情呢。』

“并不是这样的，七种さん。”杏无奈地笑了笑，“我所做的不过是帮忙确认时间这种小事罢了，和七种さん当时帮忙的完全不是一个层次的事情。”

“只是不希望七种さん会因为沟通不当这种失误而出现什么问题罢了。”

虽然很明白当初那件事对七种茨来说只不过是件小事，没什么记住的必要。但真正听到对方说“还有这样的事情发生过”时，却还是没控制住失落了起来。

毕竟也没人会喜欢独角戏这种东西。

但人这种生物就是非常热衷于飞蛾扑火的行为。就像她明明知道她完全没有这个必要打这个电话，甚至还有被问为什么的风险，但是她还是这么做了。因为你看，通话时间有着整整五分钟呢。

“真的是非常不好意思，因为我的自作主张耽误了七种さん工作了！”为了避免自己无意识地表露出这份失落，杏选择赶紧结束对话。

『不不不，这边才是浪费了杏さん非常宝贵的时间呢！』七种茨说完后停顿了一下，『上个月杏さん送的巧克力，Eden的大家都非常喜欢呢，说十分好吃。』

“巧克力……？”杏回忆了一下，想起了上个月的情人节听说Eden刚好会和Trickstar在同一个地方工作后，她就准备了巧克力在当天去了他们的休息室送给他们。

“啊啊……大家能喜欢真是太好了！”

『大家都准备了回礼，他们让我转达请好好期待一下。』

“我会的！”

又客套了好几句之后，七种茨才在杏挂断电话后将手机从耳边拿开。Eden的专属休息室内除了他以外没有任何人在，除了键盘声以外唯一的声音也在刚刚消失了。

他把放在膝盖上的笔记本放回桌面上，然后起身往自己的办公桌走去。办公桌上的物品摆放地很整齐，属于他的东西色调简单非常素净，但桌子角落上的一条缎带却和这些格格不入。

七种茨拿起了这条紫蓝相间的缎带，半垂的眼睑遮住了眼睛里会透露的情绪。

这条缎带是跟着巧克力一起送到自己手上的。

一个月前的情人节，Eden四人在休息室里为稍后的节目做准备时，杏提着四个小袋子敲开了休息室的门。

她并没有待很久，把巧克力分发给他们四人，又说了些待会的节目请加油之类的话便离开了。但她带给他们的影响却还没有随着她的离去而消失，七种茨至今还能回想起巴日和吵闹的声音。但如果不是他，七种茨如今大概也不会留着这条缎带。

当时他收下装着巧克力的袋子后只是将其放在一边，然后继续工作。其他三人则围绕着巧克力不停讨论，巴日和和乱凪砂更是直接吃了起来。

“茨，你不吃吗？”巴日和在成功劝诱乱凪砂吃巧克力之后，把目标对准了他，“杏ちゃん  
特地来送的巧克力哦？”

随便应付了几句后，七种茨还是将袋子又拿到了面前，如果自己不吃的话估计巴日和会继续纠缠的吧，想到这里他叹了口气。但下一秒看到袋子内巧克力的包装时他便愣住了。巧克力被漂亮的包装纸包着，包装纸外有一条扎了个蝴蝶结的，紫蓝相间的缎带。

七种茨抬头看向那三人，从手里的巧克力看到桌上放着的被拆开的包装，确认了没有带状的物体存在。

那是只有他的巧克力上有的。

意识到这一点后七种茨眼镜后的眼睛微微睁大，原本要将巧克力拿出来的手也暂停了动作。沉默了两秒后，他松开了握着巧克力的手指，任由巧克力掉落回到袋子的底部。他重新看向眼前的笔记本电脑，却发现刚刚还在读着的文字已经没法再次进入大脑内，好不容易看进去了几行，却又连着打错了好几个字。

首先发现不对的是乱凪砂，他偶然瞥见了手撑在沙发上捂着脸的七种茨。

“茨，怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”乱凪砂有点担忧地关心道。

“说不定是在因为杏送的巧克力开心着呢！”一旁的巴日和随口接道，却不知道自己误打误撞地说出了正确答案。

现在回想起那之后犯的几个低级错误，七种茨废了好大的劲才忍住了翻白眼的冲动。居然会因为这种东西感到喜悦，明明早就已经不是还在思春期的男高中生了。他一直都不太喜欢自己对她的事情过于上心，但这份积累了一个月的动摇还是让他没忍住问出了刚刚的问题。

七种茨重新端详起手里的缎带，紫蓝相间的颜色其实一看就明白了是在指谁。可当他明白这个含义的瞬间，蓝色的部分第一时间想到的其实是她总是温柔地看向别人的水色眸子。

但是想起刚刚自己提及巧克力时杏迟疑的语气，仿佛完全不记得这回事一般。

“就像是独角戏一样呢。”

周三早上。

杏提前了两个小时来到了摄影棚。她和负责人打好招呼之后便开始和各个岗位的工作人员一起做准备。直播可能会发生的问题比起普通节目的更多，需要提前预测并做好相应准备的地方也增多了。虽然在这两小时内找出了好几个问题并解决了，但杏知道有些问题是在节目开始之后才会出现的，所以她又和工作人员们互相鼓励了一番之后才回到了Trickstar的休息室。

在Trickstar的成员们来到之后，她在休息室里简单复述了一遍节目的主要内容和需要注意的地方。

讲解刚刚结束，休息室的门就被敲响了。杏走到门边一开门，就看到了Eden除了七种茨以外的成员都站在门口。

巴日和看到她后笑眯眯地打了个招呼，“早上好呀，杏ちゃん！” 

“早上好，杏さん。”他身后的涟ジュン也微微笑着说道。

“早上好，不好意思来打扰了。”一旁的乱凪砂朝她点了点头。

杏赶紧回以一句早上好，然后侧身让开了道路想让他们进来。

看到她的动作，乱凪砂出声阻止：“不用了杏さん，我们只是来送情人节回礼的，待会就要去摄影棚了。”

“对对！这可是我和ジュンくん一起在街上逛了一整天之后才选好的哦！”巴日和迫不及待地将自己手里的礼盒递给了杏。虽然杏很想打开看是什么，可是礼盒的包装拆起来很麻烦，她之后放弃了这个念头。

“里面是个发饰。”下一个凑上来的涟ジュン仿佛看出了她的想法，直接告诉了她巴日和送的是什么。然后不顾巴日和在一旁不满地说着“等等ジュン你为什么要说出来！”，将自己手里的小袋子放到了礼盒上，“只是一些手制曲奇，如果不嫌弃的话请收下。”

“还有我的棉花糖。”乱凪砂将手里的一个玻璃罐递给她，“听说杏さん的巧克力是自己做的之后，我认为回礼也应该自己做会比较好。这是我拜托ジュン教我做的棉花糖。”

“非常感谢！”杏受宠若惊地接过玻璃罐和饼干袋子，形状各异非常可爱的棉花糖和曲奇饼的香味让她的心情不禁雀跃起来。

“话说日和さん的礼物……”涟ジュン在一旁捂着嘴偷笑的表情明显刺激到了巴日和，虽然涟ジュン还有半截话没有说出来，但在场的人都明白他要说什么。

“ジュンくん！！”巴日和有点急了，“啊这么说起来那天ジュンくん你不停地跟我说这个好看那个不错的，原来是存着这个心！！”

“才没有！再说了一直说哪个好看的是日和さん你吧！”

看着吵吵闹闹的两个人，抱着几样礼物的杏忍不住笑出了声。

“抱歉呢，让你看到他们这个样子。”乱凪砂有点为难地对她说。

“没有关系的！这是大家关系很好的证明呢。”

“那就好。”听到她这么说，乱凪砂一副放下心来的表情，“说起来，茨给你送回礼了吗？”

虽然是从刚才开始就隐隐期待听到的名字，但真正听到的时候杏的呼吸还是猛地一窒。

“七种さん还没有来找过我，大概是工作很忙吧。”

“哼，那家伙说不定压根就没有准备回礼呢。”原本还在一边和涟ジュン吵闹的巴日和插话道，“就算准备了大概也是一些礼品一样的东西吧，他可是相当擅长准备这些。”

“好了好了，茨的事情让他自己来搞定。我们还是专注自己的事情吧，快要到去摄影棚的时间了。”涟ジュン打断了这个话题的发展，他微微探身对在休息室内的Trickstar成员们说道，“Trickstar的几位要不要和我们一起去？反正都是一样的目的地。”

听到对方的建议，杏看向室内，用眼神征询他们的意见。

“好的，正好可以和Eden的各位讨论一下这次的节目。”冰鹰北斗听到了这个建议之后点了点头。

“可以哟！！这么多人能热闹起来就好了呢！”明星昴流开心地从沙发上跳了起来。

“我们先和Eden的各位一起去摄影棚吧。”衣更真绪说道，“杏你一大早就来帮忙了，现在应该很累了吧。我们自己去也没关系的。”  
“对、对啊！杏ちゃん你就先休息一会吧！”

看到他们对自己的关心，杏微笑着道谢，然后对着站在门口的Eden三人微微鞠躬道，“那今天也请多多指教了。”

“这边才是请各位多多指教了。”

在交代了一些事项之后，杏站在休息室的门口目送着Tricksar和Eden有说有笑地离开，直到他们在走廊的尽头拐弯后才关上了休息室的门。她走到沙发边坐下，将自己手中的礼物们轻轻地放在面前的桌子上。

主要的工作已经全部做完了，剩下的都是一些需要去摄影棚才能完成的。杏靠在沙发上，正如衣更真绪所说，在两个小时的连续工作之后她确实有点累了。她出神地看着桌面上的三份礼物。

一……二……三……

等反应过来发现自己数了好几遍时她觉得自己大概也是没救了，难道自己数着数着还能出现第四份出来不成……就算七种君没打算给回礼自己也不能做这种像女高中生一样的事情吧。

“叩叩”

突然响起的敲门声打断了她的自我反省，杏从沙发上站了起来，小跑到休息室的门前打开了门。看到门外站着的人和他手里的袋子的瞬间，杏脱口而出：

“啊……是四。”

七种茨也没有想到杏看到自己之后的第一句就是这么句无厘头的话，导致他也楞了一下。

“啊……！什、什么都没有！非常抱歉！”发现自己说了什么之后，杏表情慌张地摆了摆手。偏偏是在七种茨面前丢脸，这个认知让她差点在道歉的时候咬到自己的舌头。

“…是这样啊，没事的请不要介意。”七种茨也意识到不结束这个莫名其妙的话题的话，对话就没法继续了，“突然来打扰真的是不好意思，杏さん。我是来送这个的。”说完，七种茨便将手中的袋子提到了杏的面前。

杏曾经在网络上见过礼品袋上印着的商标，她隐约记得这家店非常有名气。每天店门前都会排起很长的队伍，听说店内的商品每天也都是限量贩卖的。

“非常…感谢。”杏有点呆滞地接过了袋子，结合起自己在网络上看到的信息，一个连自己都不是特别相信的想法慢慢地浮上脑海。

“那个……七种さん，我能提一个问题吗？”杏觉得自己面对这个人时候总是会出现身体比大脑反应更快的情况。

“好的，请问。”七种茨感觉这段对话有种既视感。

“这个……”杏把袋子提至胸前，“难道是七种さん…自己去排队的吗？”

“是的。在下收到的可是千金难换的，杏さん亲手制作的巧克力啊！区区这种程度根本算不上什么！不如说我更担心自己的回礼和杏さん的巧克力比起来实在是太轻薄了，会不会不足以作为回礼……”听到问题的下一秒，七种茨的回答就直接从嘴里不断地冒出来了，仿佛排练了好几遍一般熟练。

“根本没有这回事！！”杏赶紧出声否认，她觉得如果自己不再打断他，七种茨说不定连当场再去买一份礼物的话都会说出来，“完全相反呢，应该是我的巧克力根本不需要七种さん费这么多心思回礼的…”

看着杏一副于心不安的表情，七种茨沉默了几秒，然后脱口而出：

“杏さん的话完全值得呢。”

杏瞪大了眼睛猛地抬头看向了七种茨，虽然想说点什么，可是因为七种茨的这句话，她的脑子里现在一片空白，完全不知道该说什么。

但实际上七种茨也并没有留给她说话的时间，他看了一眼手表，用一副遗憾的表情对她说：“真的非常抱歉，快要到节目开始的时间了。我也必须要去摄影棚了。那么杏さん，让我们下次再聊吧！敬礼☆”

“啊好的！耽误了七种さん的时间真的非常抱歉！今天的节目请多多指教！”听到节目两个字，杏马上回过神来。

“彼此彼此！”说完这句后七种茨又敬了一个礼，这才转身离开了。

在走廊尽头转了一个弯后，七种茨停下了自己的脚步。

“我在说什么啊……”

站在原地稍微整理了一下后知后觉涌出的羞耻感，七种茨才重新迈开了脚步。

不过说起来，比起排队买这份礼物，他觉得准备‘那个’更为麻烦。毕竟要走进放眼望去一片粉红色的饰品店，就算是他也是需要一番心理准备的。

回到休息室中的杏还处在呆愣的状态之中。收到七种茨礼物的欣喜和听到那句话的不可置信还霸占着她的脑海。如果她现在看向梳妆镜，就会看到自己双颊泛红，和嘴角微微上扬。她甩了甩头，用最快的速度让自己冷静了下来，然后将礼品袋放再桌上其他礼物的旁边。  
她原本想着放好之后就收拾一下赶去摄影棚，但她无意间瞥见了七种茨送的这份礼品，和自己在网络上见到的好像有些许的不一样。她将袋子中的礼品盒拿了出来，努力回忆了一下很久之前见过的图片后她终于发现了不一样。

盒子的角落用蓝棕相间的缎带绑了一个蝴蝶结。


End file.
